


Limerence

by Something_Like_Space



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Obsession, Stalking, brief sex scene, like they are in canon, not harry or ginnt tho, they are very much in love with each other in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-01-31 06:15:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18585469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Something_Like_Space/pseuds/Something_Like_Space
Summary: It is the morning after Ginny has finally graduated and Harry feels blissfully happy. A letter arives.





	1. Chapter 1

When Harry woke up in the morning he was happy. So happy, in fact, he was smiling which was a rare case when you were Harry Potter.  
  
  
Ginny would be coming back home today having graduated from Hogwarts. Finally, _finally,_ he would have her. By his side. All the time.  
  
  
_Okay, maybe not all the time_ he thought to himself. He still had his rather demanding job as an Auror and she, as a fresh Harpy player, would be busy with her training schedules and Quidditch matches. _But at least she won’t be tucked in heavily guarded castles._  
  
  
He kicked the sheets off of himself and went to the bathroom for a quick shower. When he was done he went down to the basement kitchen where he found Ron, already up and about, trying to prepare breakfast but failing spectacularly. They both had arranged their day offs for today specifically so that they could be the ones to went to King’s Cross and welcomed Ginny and Hermione back home before accompanying them to the Burrow; where Molly would throw a feast in honor of the girls’ graduation.  
  
  
Harry was quickly set up to help Ron with breakfast, tahe tapped his wand to the cattle and the water in it started boiling instantly. They joked and chatted aimlessly both were clearly in a good mood. Still, hours had rolled on painfully slow but then it was finally time and they were making their ways to the King’s Cross. When they arrived, they casually leaned on the wall between the platform 9 and 10 and within seconds they were on the familiar ground of 9 ¾. The platform was already swarming with people. Parents and friends were waiting for their loved ones to return but there was no sign of Hogwarts Express yet. Harry and Ron found themselves a rather secluded area while waiting for the girls, trying not to attract any more attention than they already had. Ron kept checking his watch while Harry surveying the area. He saw a few acquaintances from his year, none were close enough to share more than greeting nods and he suspected two people to be the photographers from Witch Weekly or some other rubbish magazine like that.  
  
  
“Almost there.” Ron mumbled more to himself than to Harry and indeed the unmistakable whistle of Hogwarts Express heard from afar soon afterwards.  
  
  
They had watched from their spot as the train had approached the station to straightened up as soon as it pulled in and stopped. The doors slide opened and a pack of students burst off from each door and in the blink of an eye people started hugging and kissing each other right and left, wherever they happened to find their relatives or friends. Harry craned his neck up trying to see behind people’s head, looking for a flaming red hair. It was as though she was illuminated with spotlights because the moment she stepped out of the train his eyes snapped towards her. She was wearing a red summer dress with white spots that ended above her knees and the hem of it was rippling through her legs with her each step. His mouth went dry, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Ginny was looking around like she was looking for someone and her eyes found his across the station in an instant. He was barely aware of Ron as he was off from his side running to a very bushy haired girl that had appeared right behind Ginny. Everything felt like in a blur, everything but her coming to him with fast strides. He must have been walking towards her as well because all of a sudden they met on the middle and she threw her arms to his neck while he lifted her from the ground burying his nose into her sweet smelling hair. They stayed like that for a while before she withdrew her head a little only to crush her mouth into his without caring that they were in a very public area or that someone probably took a picture of the two of them just now.  
  
  
“Hey.” she breathed out when they drew apart to breathe. Her lips were swollen.  
  
  
“Hi.” he said back feeling pretty much breathless himself. He became aware he was still holding Ginny up in his arms when they started protesting due to extra weight. He slid her down agonizingly slow pressing her body to his own on the process. She chuckled.  
  
  
“You will hike my skirt up and entire Britain will see my bum.”  
  
  
That reminded him.  
  
  
“Yeah, you look very nice.” He did a double take on her and his eyes stopped on her bare legs that were very much in the open, muscular yet creamy. He could see the freckles sprayed among them from where he stood and could not wait to get her alone so that he could count them all one by one before wrapping her legs on his - She cleared her throat putting an end to his daydream and he tore his eyes off of her legs realizing he had been looking rather intently.  
  
  
“Alden Clark.” she said smiling and then signed rather exasperatedly at his blank look. “New sponsor of the Harpies. All players are going to get dressed by this new shop on Diagon Alley now. They are sending their selected clothes every week. But you already know that because I have mentioned it in my recent letter.”  
  
  
He remembered something about a new sponsor and clothes vaguely. But had no idea it could be something like this.  
  
  
“Well, I don’t know much about clothes - nor cared to be honest.”  
  
  
“Right. You usually prefer me naked.” She winked and blood rushed through his body. He was about to tell her how he would prefer her now when a voice behind Ginny was heard.  
  
  
“Hey Harry.” They turned around to see a group of three people. All of them were Ginny’s friend from her year and from D.A. last year according to Ginny. Marcus Norwood, who had been the one called out to Harry, was a rather good looking Ravenclaw; a tall brunet with blue-grey eyes. Memphis Bloxham and Iris Blythe were both in Slytherins and both had been the spies for D.A. while Hogwarts had been under the reign of the Carrows. Bloxham was a well-built bloke with curly sand blonde hair and he seemed as though he was preferring to be anywhere else but here. Blythe was a rather plain girl but she had pretty shiny black hair and eyes were so light brown that they almost seemed like yellow.  
  
  
“Hey guys.” Harry greeted them. He had met them all last summer on D.A.’s exclusive _‘Thank You All/ We Survived/ Goodbye Summer’_ party. They were engaged in a light conversation when Ron and Hermione joined the group and soon after two Weasleys plus Harry and Hermione excused themselves to get going to Burrow.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
The table was set up at the back garden. By the time it was time for dinner the Burrow was swarming with people as all of the Weasleys except Charlie, the Grangers, Teddy and Andromeda, and Harry were all present. Even Luna and Neville came for dinner after everyone had seated to the table. Bill quickly conjured new chairs for them. The food was delicious as always, Molly had made Ginny and Hermione’s favorites since this night meant celebration for the girls’ graduation.  
  
  
It was the absolute rave-up but still, most nights at the Burrow had always been. They ate and drank and joked until the wee hours of the night. Bill and Fleur had to leave first since their daughter, Victorie, was only a few months old. They were followed by Neville and Luna since Neville had come right after work at the Auror office and had been exhausted therefore and Luna had wanted to go back home early so that she could help her father with cleaning the Nargles up. The crowd thinned out like that quickly after, the Grangers left leaving Hermione behind since she had claimed that she wanted to spend a little more time with Ron, Harry, and Ginny. The four of them had washed the dishes quickly before they went to sit with Arthur, Molly, and Andromeda in the living room. Teddy was already fast asleep on the couch.  
  
  
“I can’t believe all our children are grown ups now. It was hard to imagine these days would ever come.” Molly was saying to her husband and Andromeda.  
  
  
“I told you we should have made more babies.” Arthur said to his wife lips twitching and a mischievous glint in his eyes. Ron and Ginny grimaced.  
  
  
Fifteen minutes had passed by Mr. Weasley asking about all the muggle paraphernalia that Andromeda was using in her house when Ron yawned exaggeratedly throwing his long arms above his head to stretch.  
  
  
“Well - it is getting late. I will drop Hermione home and go back to Grimmauld Place to catch up on my sleep.” But the telltale blushes on both of their faces told a different story about their exact plans.  
  
  
“I should get going as well. Teddy needs his rest.” Andromeda got up on her feet with Ron and Hermione.  
  
  
“I will accompany you, Andromeda.” Harry raised from where he was sitting next to Ginny.  
  
  
“Oh, Harry! You don’t have to.”  
  
  
“It’s okay. I want to tuck Teddy in his bed anyways.” He said to her while taking Teddy on his arms gently, trying not to wake the boy.  
  
  
Arthur, Molly, and Ginny saw them off to the front door of the Borrow from where they would be walking to the apparetion point. Ginny pressed a kiss on Harry’s cheek before whispering in his ear.  
  
  
“Meet me at the paddock when you are done.”  
  
  
*****  
  
  
He apparated at the paddock exactly half an hour later. Ginny was already there waiting for him. She had stripped from her Alden Clark clothes that tortured him all night and wrapped in her beloved Harpies tee-shirt and soft cotton shorts once again. Harry thought she was looking even more beautiful. Their eyes met and without talking, without taking their eyes off of each other they started to walk toward one another. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he was positively crushing her to him. After some time she retreated her arms and brought her hands to frame his face instead.  
  
  
“We did it.” she said to him smiling proudly. Her lovely brown eyes were very bright in the moonlight. He smiled back at her knowing what she meant immediately.  
  
  
“We did it.” After all these times they had to spend apart - first, the dreadful year when he had been on the hunt and next she had to go back to Hogwarts to complete her education, they were finally together. And this time, hopefully, not to get separated again.  
  
  
She raised on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his kissing him slowly but between the two of them, things always tended to escalate quickly. The need for air started growing and when it became unbearable Harry tore his mouth off of hers.  
  
  
“Hang on.” He growled. Taking a deep breath to clear his mind he had tightened his hold around Ginny before appareting them both to her room upstairs. He was still trying to get rid of the unpleasant after-effects of appareting when he felt her pushing him towards the bed. His knees hit the mattress and he fell on his bum on her bed bouncing lightly. She helped him to get rid of his jumper before tossing it somewhere in the dark bedroom. Straddling his hips she took off her own tee-shirt with a swift move. His hands shot up to hold her in place as all his senses were filled by her; her smell, her feel, the sight of her above him.  
  
  
Ginny grabbed his hands on her waist and lifted them above his head pressing them onto the soft mattress. In the process, her torso came to lay upon his and she turned her head to press her lips on his neck.  
  
  
“It’s been so long.” She said voice muffled and he gasped when she bit his neck.  
  
  
Rescued his hands with little effort he flipped them on the small bed. They got rid of the remaining clothing on record time and without hesitation, he sank into her warmth as they both moaned.  
  
  
He tried to keep his eyes open against the pleasure he was feeling to watch her, wanting to see her face as he kept plunging into her steadily. Red hair spread messily on her pillow, a flush was rising from her neck to her cheeks, and her mouth opened with that perfect circular shape letting small mewling sounds. He brought one hand to cup her cheek.  
  
  
“I love you.” The words still foreign on his tongue slipped out without thinking coming straight from his heart. She opened her heavily lidded eyes.  
  
  
“I love you.” She moaned back to him. His thump started tracing the shape of her lips… and all coherent thoughts left his mind as Ginny opened her mouth to take his thumb in, sucking and teasing with her tongue. He fastened their rhythm as she started to suck harder.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
The next morning Harry and Ron went back to Burrow for breakfast. Ron kept grumbling unhappily since Hermione said that she would come later wanting to have breakfast with her family instead. However, Ron’s sour mood improved significantly when they entered the house and he inhaled the delicious smells coming from the kitchen. He practically sprinted to find the source while Harry stayed behind having seen Ginny coming down the stairs.  
  
  
“Morning.” He greeted her while holding up his arm ushering her towards him. She melted into his arms easily.  
  
  
“Morning to yourself.” Her eyes lighted up with mischief “You look like you haven’t slept much.”  
  
  
“What can I say my girlfriend would not let me sleep much.”  
  
  
“Hmm.. better not let her see you like this then.” She mumbled before pressing her lips to his. He tilted his head to give her a better access. His insides were full of joy. He could easily get addicted to the morning kisses from Ginny.  
  
  
“Oi Gin- _Gah!_ ” They split apart reluctantly when Ron came bustling in a copy of Daily Prophet hanging off of his hand “I definitely did not miss seeing that!”  
  
  
“What is it Ron?” Ginny signed as Ron was making gagging sounds.  
  
  
“Oh yeah! Check this out - you are on the papers!” he held the paper up onto their faces having remembered why he came into the room in the first place and they saw two moving pictures standing side by side under the headline of ‘The Boy Who Loved’. The first one was the two of them kissing passionately on the station yesterday as Harry hold Ginny up in his arms. The other had Ginny alone showing what she was wearing from a perfect angle.  
  
  
“They mentioned your clothes.” Ron pointed to the small article standing next to the second picture.  
  
  
“Oh! That’s great!” she exclaimed ripping the newspaper from Ron’s grip and started reading. “They mentioned I was wearing Alden Clark’s new session ropes specifically.” She said grinning.  
  
  
“I saw a few Harpies’ showing their clothes off as well. They were on the next page.”  
  
  
They sat down to eat as Ginny continued reading other daily news. Mr. Weasley started talking about new Ministry laws as Mrs. Weasley was making sure everyone had enough food on their plates. When the breakfast was over Mr. Weasley went to upstairs to get his bag as Mrs. Weasley started tidying up the table. Ginny was waiting with Harry and Ron by the fireplace for Mr. Weasley to come back down so that she could see them off to work. They were in the middle of making plans for the evening when an owl came soaring down from the open window. She dropped a red envelope on Ginny’s feet and went back through the same way without stopping.  
  
  
“Is that a howler?” Ron asked incredulously and they all bent down slightly to investigate without touching the envelope.  
  
  
“No – I don’t think so. It' not smoking.” Ginny gave the letter a little nudge with her foot.  
  
  
“Yeah, I think it is just the color of the envelope.” Harry said but still took his wand off and cast various spells on the letter checking for any nasty spells.  
  
  
“It seemed safe.” He took the envelope off the ground and gave it to Ginny. She tore it open and took out the letter inside. She read it quickly eyebrows raising.  
  
  
“What is it?” asked Ron.  
  
  
“Compliment on my outfit yesterday, I guess? It’s the signature that got me a bit off guard.” She passed the letter to Ron who took it immediately. Harry bent his head down to read what was written alongside Ron.  
  
  
You seemed gorgeous with that dress.  
_-Limerence._


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny came across Hermione in front of the Three Broomstick, both were walking with fast strides.

“What? Hermione Granger was late for a meeting?”

“I was absorbed in work.” Hermione who had been working for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures for three weeks now answered Ginny apologetically as if she had not been late as well and then gave her a once over as they entered the small pub. “How is it possible to look this good immediately after you have trained for hours?”

“Animal magnetism.” Ginny said matter-of-factly and then grinned. “It’s the clothes, I believe. I have been wrapping in fancy clothes for a month now. I wish the contract with Alden Clark continues on indefinitely.”

“Could you sign me up as a Harpies’ player?” They laughed and then heard a familiar voice calling out to them.

“Ginny! Hermione!” Iris Blythe waving to them from her booth where she was sitting with Marcus and Memphis at the very back of the pub. They made their way towards the group through the crowded pub. Hannah Abbott who was taking orders from some customers seated on a nearby table beamed at them and made a gesture with her hand that indicated she would be there in a second.

“Finally!” Memphis scolded at the girls as soon as they sat at their table.

“Oh, I’m so sorry! I was talking with my boss about the S.P.E.W. and she loved it! You wouldn’t believe the new ideas I –“

“Hermione!” Memphis said while putting one hand up. “If I’m going to listen you talking about Spew then I need to have my stomach full first.”

“It’s S.P.E.W.” Hermione shot back but did not press on. Hannah came to their booth quickly after and took their orders as she made small talk. She left with a promise to get their orders prepared as soon as possible.

“So Iris, how is Ollivander?” Ginny asked Iris who started her new job as a wand-maker at Ollivanders.

“Grumpy.” Iris said, grimacing. “And wand-making doesn’t go very well either. I’m afraid I chose the wrong profession. Knew I should have joined the healers with Marcus.”

Marcus’ head shot up towards her. “You think being a healer is so great? If that were an option they wouldn’t even let me walk on the same corridor as the patients. Not until my training is completed anyways which will continue for two more months.”

“Well, at least you know how much time you have to spend as a trainee.” Ginny said looking crestfallen. “Gwenog doesn’t even look twice on my way.”

“It will happen, Ginny. You have just started.” Hermione said soothingly.

“Yeah! And you are one of the best chasers I have ever seen!” Iris declared as Memphis pointed a finger towards Ginny with a raised eyebrow while Malcolm said ‘really?’. Ginny smacked them both on the arm - mocking with Ginny’s talents as a chaser was something they had picked on at Hogwarts on their final year. A testament of the close friendship between them as they all started laughing in a second.

“Are you planning to do something Memphis?” Hermione asked as the laughter died down.

“Like what? Work in a job like commoners?” Memphis said with a smug expression. “I still have enough money to support myself without having to lift a finger, thank you very much.”

Memphis Bloxham’s parents were in Azkaban as they were known Death-eaters who had been actively supported Voldemort during the second war. One would think Memphis would be a supporter of Voldemort as well but he had fought along D.A. and Harry at the Battle of Hogwarts. Although whenever asked he said he had done it all for the money. A considerable amount of Bloxham family fortune had been seized by the Ministry after the war yet it turned out that Bloxham’s still had more than enough to support a whole family for life. They had had properties under different names and since the Ministry had not been able to prove it they all left to Memphis now.

“Yeah we get it you are rich.” Malcolm rolled his eyes and asked as Hannah lowered their plates of food onto their table. “Did anyone know what Luna is up to these days?”

  
*****

  
After forty minutes Ginny checked her watch.  

“I have got to go! Team meeting at 2.” she stood up as Malcolm raised from his seat as well.

“I will come with you. I need to get back to St. Mungo’s. See you guys!” They bid their farewells to the group that decided to sit just a bit more and walked towards the entrance of the pub where Malcolm pretended like flung the door open right into Ginny’s face. She pushed the door back hard and he pulled her hair slightly. They managed to exit the pub without causing any injuries and started walking to apparetion point.

“So, how have you been – any attacks lately?” Malcolm asked her carefully, drawing a contrast with his earlier playful self. Ginny had had two panic attacks back at Hogwarts. The first had been the first night she’d returned back to Hogwarts after the war while the second had been when she’d had to serve a detention for Slughorn in the dungeons.

“I’m fine.” She said in a low voice and Malcolm glanced at her. “Really. I didn’t have any attack for four months now.”

“Good good.” Malcolm said awkwardly. As a future healer, he had been the one to take care of her health back then - aside from Madam Pomfrey, of course. He took a deep breath. “I guess it is only natural to have a few attacks after the Carrows.”

“Let’s not talk about the Carrows anymore.” She said quickly not in the mood of discussing the Carrows. He changed the topic immediately. They continued joking and teasing each other as they kept getting closer to the apparetion point.

  
*****

  
“I cannot believe you cried, Ron!” Ginny called out to Ron still laughing as she and Harry were walking behind him and Hermione.

“Shut it.” he mumbled but did not say anything else as Hermione pressed her torso on his arm, hand holding his tightly. They had just been to a cinema to see a new movie in which the main actress died in the arms of her movie-boyfriend. It had been overwhelming for Ginny as well especially when the mournful music got mixed with the actor’s soul-piercing wailings. However she’d forgotten about her own repressed tears when the lights had been back on and she had glanced at the others, only to find Ron crying with snots and all. Hermione, of course, thought it was sweet and sensible of him to empathize so much. She was showing how sweet she thought Ron was by continuously touching and kissing him ever since. Harry, on the other hand, were teasing Ron like Ginny starting from the very first time he had spotted Ron on the theatre. Yet, Ginny knew he had been just as affected as Ron was - That or he was trying to crush her fingers together with his iron grip on her hand.

"Oi Ginny!” Ron shot out to her suddenly as his head turned to look at her. “You still didn’t give me tickets for the Cannons vs. Harpies match next week.”  

“Well since you have been busy for the last two matches of Harpies, I thought you couldn’t make it to this one as well.” Ginny looked at him innocently.

“I – uh… I cleared my schedule.”

“And it’s only because you want to support your sister and her team rather than it is a match of the Cannons, right dear brother?”

“What? Am I supposed to pretend like I’m supporting the Harpies against _Cannons?_ You are not even playing – “but he trailed off by the look of Harry’s face and Hermione’s fingers digging on his hand.

A month ago when Ginny had been out for lunch with Hermione and others from Hogwarts, a reporter that had gone unseen by any of them had listened to all their conversations and had written an article about how Ginny was failing in her career and how the Harpies’ management actually regretted signing her in. Ginny hadn’t said anything about the article nor had she given any sign of sadness yet she increased the number of hours she spent on training and it wasn’t a secret that she was frustrated by Gwenog who was giving her cold shoulder since the article had been published. Worst of all, Ginny was blaming herself for not being more careful about her surroundings when she had talked about her career.

“I will ask for extra tickets tomorrow at training.” Ginny said, rolling her eyes more at Harry and Hermione’s reactions than Ron’s bluntness. Ron stopped on his tracks to give Ginny a playful kiss on the cheek. She elbowed him away but her lips were twitching upwards. Without noticing their walks back to the Grimmauld Place came to an end. Ron tapped his wand on the door handle which swung opened instantly.

“Would you like some tea?” Harry asked when they all got inside, taking a step towards the kitchen.

“Well – no. I’m really sleepy.” Ron said looking at Hermione. She blushed and declined Harry’s offer as well. They left with a quick good night and climbed up the stairs rather fast for someone who claimed to be sleepy. Harry caught Ginny’s eyes and they shared amused looks which were mixed with a tiny bit of disgust.  

"Would _you_ like anything?” Harry asked.

“Just you.” she said wrapping her arms around his middle and wiggled her eyebrows. He hugged her back burying his nose on her hair and whispered in her ear after kissing the spot below it “Stay.”

“Okay.” She said easily and he retreated back his head quickly to look at her.

“Really?”

“Sure, why not?” she shrugged.

“Uh… because your mum would kill us.”

“If you were so afraid of me staying then why you asked me to?” she said raising one eyebrow.

“Because I didn’t think you would actually say yes.” He said and then grimaced, tightened his hold around her as she tried to take a step back from his arms.

 “That... didn’t come out right.”

“You think?”  
“It is not like I don’t want you to Ginny! It’s just… I mean… I don’t want to disappoint your parents.” He said with a sigh and she softened.

“Harry, they won’t be disappointed because of this. I don’t think it is possible for them to be disappointed in you ever actually. Besides – Mum already knows what we are doing on our alone time.”

“What?!” Harry spluttered.

“She isn’t blind you know.” She rolled her eyes. “And she isn’t stupid either. She didn’t really believe you last week when you said the only reason you happened to be in Burrow at 6 in the morning was that you had had a dream about her treacle tarts.” Harry was blushing furiously now and an affectionate smile broke on Ginny’s face.

“Look, give me five minutes. I’ll take care of it.” she said and ran towards his fireplace without giving him a chance to get a hold of himself and asked what she would do. She Flooed in the middle of her parent’s kitchen. The lights were off aside from one candle left lit on the table clearly by her mum so that she could see around when got back home. Ginny smiled before listening for any sounds. There seemed to be none of those either. Her parents had gone to bed already. _Perfect._

She summoned a parchment and a quill from her bedroom and quickly scribbled a note for her mum, saying that she needed to leave early for training that morning. She knew her mum would not believe any of it but it was the thought that counted. Or in that case, it was the effort she put in not to rub that she was sleeping with her boyfriend in her mum’s face.

Positioning the letter on the table so that her mum could see it easily, she blew the candle off. As she sprinted back to her parent’s floo having only moonlight as a guide an idea struck her and she quickly took off her knickers, banishing them to her bedroom and stepped in the fireplace to Flooed back. She could not find Harry where she had left him minutes ago so she started climbing up the stairs, assuming he had gone to his room. Sure enough, when she opened up the door she found him on his bed, back rested against the headboard. He had been looking at the door expectantly as if he had heard her on the stairs.  

“Have any extra room for me?”

He laughed and stretched out an arm towards her as an answer. She went to him without missing a beat and he wrapped his arm around her waist. Putting her hands on his shoulders to balance herself she threw a leg over his lap and straddled him on his bed.

“What did you do?” he asked as she settled herself comfortably.

“Left a note that said I had to leave for an early training.”

“That’s all?”

“Yeah. Don’t worry it will be okay. Besides, I will be moving out in two weeks. She knows she won’t be able to keep track on my comings and goings anymore.” she said as she started playing with the collar of his jumper. 

"When Ron sees you here –“He started but Ginny cut him off with a comment on what Ron could do if he were to act hypocritically. Harry chuckled.

“Okay, first what you have said is anatomically impossible, and second should I wash your mouth with soap?”

“What you should do is stop making excuses.”

“I’m not making excuses.” He said bewilderedly. “I don’t really care if Ron sees you here. I was just stating a fact.”

“Stop it then.” She said capturing his lips with her own and snogged him as though she was trying to eat his mouth off. Needing to catch their breath after a long time they broke out.

“You know I guess I will send a thank you note to this Alden Clark.” He said lips were swollen and fingers traced over the velvet fabric of her navy blue dress that Alden Clark had chosen for her to wear that night. She grinned.

“That good, eh?”

“Uh-huh.” He replied as he placed his hands on her bare legs to slowly slide them up. The skirt of her dress glided over his hands like liquid.

“Good because I have a surprise for you.” She said in a low voice.

“Oh yeah? And what is – Oh!” Reaching their destinations his hands discovered that she was completely bare underneath.

“You like it?” He licked his lips before answering.

“You know I’m not good with words” he lowered his back onto the sheets head resting on top of his pillow as he hiked her dress up even more. “So let me just show you how much I really like it.”

  
*****

  
The next morning she entered the kitchen only to find Ron sitting on the edge of his chair and practically hovering over Hermione while they were staring right into each other’s eyes.

“Not over my breakfast, please.” She said to them wrinkling her nose. They jumped apart clearly hadn’t realized she came in the room and turned to look at her. Having noticed she was wearing Harry’s clothes from head to toe Ron’s eyebrows knitted together immediately and he gave her his best ‘big brother’ look.

“What are you doing here? Didn’t you go back to home last night?”

“Do I look like I have been home?” She gestured up and down on her body pointing at the state of her clothes.

“W-what were you doing?

“Do you really want to know?” Ginny smiled wickedly and Ron screwed his face as though he just swallowed something sour. He grumbled under his breath but didn’t say anything else. Ginny sat across them on the table and summoned herself a plate to place two pieces of toast on it.

“Good morning!” Harry entered the kitchen concurrently. His good spirit only made Ron’s grimace to grow.

“Morning Harry.” Hermione greeted back looking amused. They started to eat their breakfast and as they began to discuss quidditch Ron forgot why he had been pouting. They drank one last cup of tea as Ron tried to defend Cannons’ performance had increased significantly which was total rubbish for Harry and Ginny. Ron looked at them with a horrified look because how dare they and kept continued to defend his favorite team hectically. They had to get up eventually because Hermione was getting late for her work.   
They started climbing up the stairs to use the Floo although Ginny still had an hour before her training began and she would just see them off now. Ron was _still_ bickering with her over the Cannons’ when they heard a tapping noise. Looking around for the source they saw an owl sitting on the window ledge. Harry went towards it and opened up the dusty window.

Having carefully released from the letter that was bound onto his leg the owl took off and Harry turned the envelope to see whom it was sent. He tensed slightly seeing Ginny’s name on it but relaxed again when he located the Holyhead Harpies’ logo. Ginny kept getting letters resembling the first one she had received on the morning after her graduation. All of them were about how pretty her clothes were, or how good she looked in them, or how beautiful her smile was. All were seemingly filled with innocent compliments and all were signed up as someone who called themselves ‘limerence’. And something about them made Harry feel inexplicably uncomfortable. He thought it had been jealousy at first but quickly decided later that it was just something else So he had started to look out for every letter Ginny was getting while tried not to make her suspicious.

“It’s for you, Gin.” She took the letter from him and started reading as Hermione gave Ron a goodbye kiss and stepped in the fireplace. The sounds of the flames filled the room at the same Ginny squeaked and started to jump up and down. Harry and Ron turned to look at her as though she grew a second head.

“I’m going to play!” she sputtered and threw herself at Harry

 _“What?!”_ Ron snatched the letter off of her hand and read the letter quickly himself. Ginny in the meanwhile continued to jump in Harry’s arms who were trying to hold her while laughing.

“You are going to play!” came Ron’s excited voice.

“I knew they would realize how much of a good player you are!” Harry said beaming at Ginny. Her smile faltered a bit.

“Well, it is actually because one of the chasers broke her ankle last night and healers forbade her from playing for a week. Since she won’t be able to practice – “she trailed off with a shrug.

“Are you kidding? Who cares about why - you will be playing!” Ron exclaimed. Harry and Ginny turned to look at him.

“I mean, I’m sorry that the girl broke her ankle!” he amended. “But it’s not like she is dead, is she? You will be playing Ginny!"

Ginny’s face split open with a grin then and she started to jump again. Ron joined her and they reached out to hold each other’s arms while Harry was snickering at the sight of them. Suddenly Ron stopped and his eyes widened as his mouth fell open.

“Wait a minute! You will be playing against the Cannons?!” he said as if that was the most absurd thing he had ever heard.

“Bloody hell! Which team am I supposed to support _now?!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was the Chaper 2! I hope you enjoy it! Feel free to point out any grammatical mistakes you detect throughout the story. I've tried to control it but after a while I felt like my brain started to melt. If you like the story please say so! 
> 
> P.S. I forgot the last time to add Ginny's clothes (headcanon base). I edited and gave a link at the end of the CH1 and here are the clothes I had in mind in this chaper, (is it okay to give links btw?)
> 
> lunch_ https://tr.pinterest.com/pin/674695587905619990/  
> movie night_ https://tr.pinterest.com/pin/614178467912835618/


	3. Chapter 3

Harry feeling fresh after a shower was fumbling in his drawers searching for a clean pair of sock when he saw the box. Hesitating slightly he reached for the box instead, toying with it for a while before snapped it open. An oval cut diamond ring sparkled at him mockingly. He had bought it a few months ago from a muggle store since he had not been enthusiastic about the whole wizarding world learning about his desire to propose his girlfriend. And he was going to propose. Someday. Sometime. Only he was a bit… hesitant. It was not like he was unsure of his feelings or his desire to marry Ginny, no. He was unsure of what Ginny would say. He knew that she loved him, for some unexplainable reason, as much as he loved her. But he did not know what she got to say about marriage. They were still so very young after all and it was pretty much plausible for her to want taking things slow.

 _Still_ , he thought _she could be willing as well_. The only way to know was asking her directly and unfortunately, he did not work his courage up to this task yet.

“Some Gryffindor I made” he mumbled sourly to no one before shutting the box close. But instead of hiding it inside of his drawer he pocketed it. Casting a few quick safety charms so it wouldn’t fell off from his pocket or if someone who was not him happened to see it all they saw would be a folded piece of parchment. Someone knocked at his door.

“Harry? It’s time, mate.”

“Coming!” He grabbed a random pair of sock and quickly put them on. Pushing his drawer close he joined Ron and they set off to Holyhead where Ginny’s first professional quidditch match would take place that night.

They met with the Weasleys and Hermione in front of the stadium and because the place was swarming with people they didn’t attract any attention which Harry was thankful. Only Fleur and Audrie, Percy’s fiancée, were missing since the former had to watch over Victorie while the latter was stuck at work. Even Charlie had arranged a portkey so that he could watch his baby sister’s first match live. After a little greeting session, they went to find their seats at the top of the stadium – a family box which Harpies arranged for all their players’ families in every match. Harry saw Malcolm and Iris on his way up who unfortunately could not join them on the box since Ginny’s family took a lot of space even with the enlargement charms that was put on the box.

“Cheer up, Ron!” George called out “You can see Cannons beaten up at any time but you cannot see them beaten up by our little sister every day!” Everybody laughed while Ron just grunted and Hermione put a soothing hand on his arm. Really he just seemed greener in every second.

Harry tried to distract himself by talking to Charlie. He believed he was displaying a calm attitude on the outside while on the inside he could barely contain himself. He was so excited, more excited than the times he had a match for Gryffindor back then at Hogwarts when he had been a Seeker himself. They didn’t wait much though since the speaker’s voice boomed around the pitch a few minutes later, greeting everyone and briefly touched upon the histories’ of the two teams. He then continued to introduce the players who started shooting out onto the field from an entrance below whenever their names were called.

“And now ladies and gentleman please welcome very new talent! It will be her first match! Holyhead Harpies’ new chaser for tonight – Ginny Weasley!” The stadium echoed with applause and cheering but their box by far the noisiest one. Ginny zoomed out from the entrance on her broom and circled around the stadium. Harry felt like he could very well burst with proud. She was a blur of green, gold, and red. Her braided hair rippled behind her back and she was manoeuvring her broomstick in the most professional way. And she was utterly, completely, unbelievingly beautiful.

Harry looked to his side and saw Molly wiped a tear quickly off of her face while Arthur’s own eyes were suspiciously bright. He could have sworn that he heard Ron sniffed beside him but his eyes were dry.

The match started and it was exactly seven minutes and twenty-two seconds later that Ginny scored her first goal. Harry leapt on his feet as well as all the Weasleys plus Hermione. George was just yelling nonsense while shaking the railings of the box. Bill and Charlie hugged each other in midair, jumping up and down. Ron patted Harry on the back a little too roughly due to excitement but Harry barely noticed any of them. He only had eyes for Ginny who quickly got back on her position between her fellow chasers, smiling widely. Match continued and Ginny quickly became the star of the match. She was always good but Cannons were bad so it only made her shone more. Plus, all the articles that had been published about how her career failing did nothing but only fueled her ambition and passion to prove herself.

It was when she had scored her 6th goal and was going for 7th. Harry was so focused on watching her he didn’t even see the man coming for her. Nick Blossomed who was a chaser of Cannons bumped into her with all his might that if she weren’t so good on her broom she would have fallen off it. She dropped the quaffle to straighten herself and he must have elbowed her on the face because bright red blood was oozing out of her nose. Molly screamed and buried her face on Arthur’s shoulder. Hermione shrieked and covered her mouth with her hands. All Weasley brothers plus Harry cursed at the man violently and yelled at the referee for a break-out. Referee, on the meanwhile, was watching Gwenog, the Captain of the Harpies, who was watching Ginny and waiting for a signal from her. Ginny held a hand out and shook her head indicating she didn’t need a break. She wiped her face on the hem of her quidditch gear even though the blood continued to flow and the match continued.

“Oh, Ginny.” Molly moaned.

“I hope Ginny won’t kill him.” Ron mumbled to Harry who was nodding fervently with a tightened jaw.

Harpies regained the control over the Quaffle after a little while but only to lose it again, and to Blossomed nevertheless. Ginny dove out and she collided with Blossomed such momentum he lost his balance over his broom, dropping the Quaffle right into one of Ginny’s teammates’ open hands below.

As the match went on the players became harsher and harsher, especially Ginny and Blossomed seemed to aim each other. He went after her a few more times but Ginny always gave it back to him as well as she got. It got to a point that even Ron declared Blossomed not worthy of the Cannons. Molly was watching the match between her fingers that had come to cover her face while Hermione was practically chewing her nails and all the Weasleys were cursing whenever Blossomed and Ginny got near each other. Harry had grabbed the railings of the box so hard his knuckles turned white and his fingers got stiff.

Finally, after one hour and forty-three minutes later, Harpies’ seeker caught the snitch and the referee blown out her whistle. Harpies had won three hundred seventy to fifty. The stadium emptied out slowly since there were anti-apparition wards in the pitch and everybody had to get out in order to apparate. At the end, their little group managed to get outside and started waiting under a street lamp where Ginny had said she would meet them afterwards.

They were still debating the game and what a berk Blossomed had been fervently when they saw Ginny coming towards on their way, the nose seemed to be as good as new, freshly showered and on her Muggle clothes once again. They all cheered and clapped as she approached their group. She laughed merrily and hugged Charlie who had run to her the moment he’d seen her. All her brothers got their turns to hug her and swung her around even Ron who seemed to be torn between enjoyment for his sister and disappointment for his favourite team. Finally, she came to Harry who hugged her tightly and pecked her briefly on the lips and even that little affection met by a mixture of groans and cat-calls by her brothers.

They went to Grimmauld Place, where Arthur opened up a bottle of one of the finest elf wines that he had bought for the occasion and they all congratulated Ginny for her ‘outstanding performance’ as one of the managers had said to her after the match apparently. After that, the guests started to return their respective houses. Ginny claimed she wanted to spend a little more time with Harry, Ron and Hermione and even though her brothers and Mrs. Weasley looked at Harry and her suspiciously none said anything as they left. The moment the door closed Harry seized her hand and they sprinted towards the stairs.

“Ew! At least be a bit more subtle!” came Ron’s voice before the door of Harry’s bedroom clicked shot after them. Harry turned to face Ginny and framed her face between his hands.

“Are you okay?”

“Of course.” She said confidently and smiled amused as he kissed the tip of her nose.

“No one died from a broken nose, you know.”

“He broke your nose?!” he asked a bit harsher than intended and started to examine her nose with his fingers. She lightly slapped his hands away.

“I said I’m fine Harry.” She rolled her eyes at his delicate touches.

“I know what you said.” He said trying to pick what he was going to say next very carefully.

“I just – I…I mean –“ He gave up with a sigh. “Should not I be allowed to worry about you at least?”

“You are allowed. But I’m telling you that I’m fine - Shouldn’t that be enough?” He contemplated this in his head for a second.

“Yeah. Yes, that’s enough.”

“Good.”

“Good.” He said and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer.

“You were amazing out there. I’m really proud of you Gin.” She smiled but didn’t say anything. Eyes brighter than usual she closed the distance between their lips to kiss him properly for the first time that night. When they broke out for breathing purposes he turned his attention to her neck and started to press open-mouthed kisses there.

“Do you have any idea how sexy you look in those uniforms?” he murmured into her neck.

“That wasn’t the first time you saw me in quidditch gear.” She still sounded breathless.

“Yeah. That’s why I had to take so many cold showers during my 6th year.” She laughed and then purred as one of Harry’s hand slipped beneath her tee-shirt.

“Good thing that you won’t be needing any cold shower now then.”

*****

When the Burrow’s kitchen came into her view she was already late. Early morning light enlightened the kitchen in a soft way. She stumbled out of the fireplace ungracefully. She had woken up an hour ago and had been on her way home before one of her parents - _Molly Weasley_ \- would notice that she’d been late – _never came_ \- home but all her plans had gone out of the window when she’d woken Harry up while trying to sneak out of the bed. He’d pulled her back to bed and to himself and that action had caused her a forty-five minutes of delay.

Trainers in hand, she walked on her tiptoes towards the stairs trying to make as little noise as possible. Maybe just maybe her mother hadn’t noticed her absence and –

“Ginny.” She nearly jumped out of her skin when a soft voice called her name behind and she slowly turned around to face her Mum. Molly Weasley was sitting on the sofa with her knitting basket placed on her feet and an unreadable expression on her face.

“Mum?” Ginny squeaked and then got a hold of herself. She straightened her shoulders and steadily hold Mum’s eyes before talking again “Sorry, I’m late. I fell asleep.”

“You and Harry tend to fall asleep around each other awfully lot of times.” Mum said dryly and Ginny blushed but continued to hold her Mum’s gaze. Molly got up and started to walk towards her and to Ginny’s surprise, she took her face on her hands with a very kind expression on her eyes.

“Ginny, you know you can tell me anything.”

“I know Mum.” she whispered and her Mum’s looked at her with such affection that she had to break eye contact.

“Is he being gentle with you?”

“Mum!” Ginny looked at her Mum once again, scandalized. Molly continued to hold her face and didn’t falter so she mumbled a ‘yes’ at the end.

“And you are taking the potions necessary?”

“Yes, mum.” Ginny answered again. She just wanted to go to her room upstairs and pretended none of this had ever happened. Mum patted her face softly and retreated her hands.

“Go get some actual sleep before breakfast.” Ginny didn’t need to be told twice. She went to stairs as fast as she could without actually running before her Mum’s voice called out to her again.

“And I hope you both are thinking about making things formal.”

“Mum!”

*****

Ginny went back down to the kitchen after a few hours, rested and showered. She located a plate full of food with a heating charm on it alongside a mug of tea on the table. Dad must already had left for work and there was no sign of her mum anywhere. She called out for her a couple of times but got no response in return so she settled down on her chair to have a late breakfast.

She had raised a fork of scrambled egg to her mouth when she realized the pile of parchments placed on top of today’s Daily Prophet on her right on the table. She quickly swallowed and reached a hand to grab the papers. On the very top was a note that was left by her mum saying that she would be out running errands. A bunch of congratulations letters for her performance yesterday by Neville, Luna, Memphis, Iris and Malcolm followed that. And at the very bottom, there was a red envelope. Her smile froze on her face and with an exasperated sigh, she ripped open the envelope.

_You were amazing. I’m sorry about your injury._

-Limerence

And whoever that Limerence was they even managed to squeeze a single red rose into the envelope. She looked at the rose for a second and then shoved it back into the envelope alongside the parchment. Reaching the Daily Prophet she quickly opened the sports section and found the news about yesterday’s match. She grinned widely when she read the author praised her and apparently even Gwenog was satisfied if her interview that had been given after the match yesterday was correct. She felt a bit giddy when she closed the newspaper feeling proud of herself. And then she saw it.

_“Cannons’ Star Chaser Nick Blossomed Beaten Up Last Night”_

She hastily unfolded the newspaper and read the news. Her good spirit was dropping consistently. Apparently, Blossomed had gone to a pub after the match, gotten wasted and had been beaten up around sometime after he’d left the pub, alone. He already had given his testimony to the Aurors making an allegation. The newspaper speculated about a drunk fight or an assault by a fanatic fan of some other quidditch team. Ginny could not help but felt a cold shiver ran down her spine inexplicably.

*****

“Oi Ginny! Where should I put this box?” Ron asked as he was carrying a huge box between his hands.

“It reads ‘kitchen equipment’ on the front Ron. Use your imagination.” Ron turned the box over his hand to see if she was telling the truth. Frowning at the box he walked towards the kitchen grumbling about what a slave-driver she was and how she didn’t even feed him under his breath.

They were in Ginny’s new flat which she was on the process of moving in just now. It was a very tiny flat with only one bedroom, a bright but small living room, a tiny kitchen and even a tinier bathroom. At first, she had planned to move in with her teammates from Harpies but had quickly given up on the idea since she assumed Harry wouldn’t be very comfortable to come over to her place and she knew she definitely wouldn’t be comfortable her flatmates ogling at her boyfriend. So she had found this new place at Wizarding London instead. It was a lot smaller and a bit farther away to Holyhead but at least Harry and she would have some privacy and Holyhead were still an apparition away.

The front door opened and Harry and Hermione entered arms full with boxes of pizza. Ron came running and took the boxes from Hermione, he opened the lid of one of them and started eating a piece on his way to the living room.

“Ron!” Hermione scolded at him but when Ron was hungry even Hermione could not stop him. They put all the boxes on top of the coffee table in the middle of Ginny’s new living room and sat on the floor while started eating hungrily.

“So Ginny are you going to throw a house warming party?” Hermione asked as she took another piece from the box in front of her. Ginny who was licking the crusts off of her fingers stopped and looked at her.

“I guess? I mean is it what the grown-ups do, right?”

“I thun ta’t woul’ be grea’!”

“Ron! Stop talking when your mouth is full!” Hermione said reprimanding.

“Yeah, mate. I like my pizza not chewed by someone else.” Harry wiped a crust off of his face grimacing.

“Sorry,” Ron said after swallowing up. “I said I think that would be great. You could invite the Dumbledore’s Army and it would be like a little get together.”

“Hmm.” Ginny looked up for a second. “Yeah, I guess I like that idea. I guess I could throw a party next week? The house won’t ready until then.”

Everyone nodded their head given their approvals and agreements. A moment later Hermione’s head snapped up and she inhaled sharply.

“You know what else is up next week?”

“Um… Not your birthday.” Ginny stopped for a moment to think. All of their birthdays had past and there weren’t any anniversaries around this time either. Then she remembered.

“Oh! It’s Malcolm’s birthday!”

“We could buy him a cake if the party will be on the same day.” Hermione suggested.

“Kill two birds with one stone.” Ginny agreed and Ron who still didn’t warm up to Hermione’s new friends grumbled under his breath.

“Yeah great.”

*****

Harry was going through his reports on his last stakeout before calling it a day. He had promised Ginny that he would come to her flat after work to help her settled her bedroom down. She had promised in return that she would cook dinner for him since it was her day off. Just the domesticity of this thought brought a smile on his face. Having finished with his report he quickly signed and banished it to Head Auror Robards’ office. He got up from his seat and popped his back. Ron came into his office hastily a paper clung in his hand as Harry was wearing his jacket.

“Harry! Good, I catch you.”

“What’s happened?” Harry asked fixing his collar.

“You remember the man who assaulted Blossomed?” Ron was the primary auror who was assigned on Blossomed case. He would be over the moon to meet with a Cannons’ player if the said player hadn’t broken her sister’s nose. Now he was torn between his shameless fanboy and the protective brother sides.

“What about it?” Harry asked intrigued.

“Well – basically someone is lying.”

“How did you worked that out?” Ron held up the paper he was holding to Harry’s face. It was a photofit of the man that Blossomed accused of his assault. Ron took out another paper behind the photofit and held the two papers side by side to comparison. The second one was an actual photo of the same man and it must have been a muggle photo because it wasn’t moving.

“Because our assaulter is a Muggle.”

**Author's Note:**

> Woah! Can't believe I write a fic on Harry/Ginny and with a brief smut scene! Please feel free to point out grammatical errors - I'm sure you will see lots of them, unfortunately. If you like this please say so! Thank you for reading!
> 
> P.S. Ginny's dress is based on https://tr.pinterest.com/pin/466192998926536525/


End file.
